dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Martian Manhunter
Marsjanin Łowca- Posiada umiejętność zmiany kształtu oraz właściwości „ducha” – potrafi stawać się niematerialnym, co umożliwia mu przenikanie przez obiekty i ochronę przed pociskami. Jest też telepatą. Historia Wiele wieków temu na planecie Mars (w rodzimym języku Ma’aleca’andra), Zielonym Marsjanom o imionach M’yrnn i Sha’sheen, urodzili się bliźniacy, co było czymś wyjątkowym dla tej rasy. Dostali imiona J’onn J’onzz („Światło dla Światła”) i Ma’alefa’ak („Ciemność w Sercu”). Drugi z nich urodził się dziwadłem, które nie potrafiło komunikować się telepatycznie. J’onn został Manhunterem (oficerem kosmicznej policji) i ożenił się z Marsjanką M’yri’ah, a owocem ich związku była K’hym. Z upływem lat Ma’alefa’ak coraz bardziej nienawidził swoich pobratymców. Wynalazł wirusa znanego jako Klątwa H’ronmeera. Wirus wykorzystywał zdolności telepatyczne Marsjan i atakował ich ciała, gdy się ze sobą kontaktowali. Zaraza została dodatkowo wzmocniona przez marsjański strach przed ogniem, gdyż uważali, że choroba spali ich żywym ogniem. J’onn robił wszystko, by chronić swoją rodzinę przed telepatią. Niestety, pierwsza zachorowała K’hym, a zaraz po niej M’yri’ah. Rodzina „spłonęła” na jego oczach, co wpłynęło na jego psychikę i prawie doprowadziło do obłędu. W tym czasie na Ziemi, dr Saul Erdel wynalazł transmiter oparty na starożytnej marsjańskiej technologii. Poszukując życia pozaziemskiego, czujnik nastawił w stronę Marsa i uruchomił go. Promień naruszył strukturę czasoprzestrzeni, namierzając Marsjanina Manhuntera kilka stuleci zanim Erdel się urodził. Sprowadził J’onna do czasów teraźniejszych, umieszczając go koło drzwi laboratorium doktora w Kolorado. Erdel wyleczył swojego gościa i pomiędzy nimi wytworzyła się specyficzna więź. Doktor usłyszał historię o tym, co wydarzyło się na rodzimej planecie J’onna i wykorzystał mentalne połączenie, aby zmienić pamięć o tamtym traumatycznym wydarzeniu. Stworzył mu nową przeszłość w oparciu o opowieści science-fiction Ray’a Bradbury’ego i E. R. Burroughsa. J’onn odzyskał balans psychiczny i stał się gotowy do funkcjonowania w nowym otoczeniu. Erdel dodatkowo zaszczepił w nim pomysł, że powinien stać się superbohaterem, dlatego J’onzz przybrał pseudonim Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter stał się jednym z założycieli Justice League of America. Ujawnił, że jego wygląd to kompromis między oryginalną formą a ludzkim wyglądem. Wyjaśnił, że chce w ten sposób zachować odrobinę prywatności. J’onn pokonał swój strach przed ogniem, kiedy musiał zmierzyć się z przestępczynią Scorch, która kontrolowała ten żywioł. Ten strach miał swoje źródła aż dwadzieścia tysięcy lat wcześniej, kiedy rasa zwana Płonącymi (The Burning) wykorzystywała ogień do powiększania swojej populacji. Strażnicy Wszechświata podzielili tą rasę na 2 gatunki: Zielonych i Białych Marsjan, obawiając się, że nadmierny rozwój Płonących przyczyni się do destrukcji galaktyk. Zakorzenili także w ich psychice strach przed ogniem. Kiedy Jonn’z uporał się ze swoją fobią, uruchomiła się na nowo jego pamięć genetyczna. To właśnie wtedy przybrał pseudonim Fernus. Było to imię starożytnej istoty, która nim zawładnęła. Co więcej nienawidziła ona Zielonych Latarni ze względu na ich koneksje ze Strażnikami. Fernus przejął zdolności Marsjanina, przez co zwiększył swoją siłę. Nie mogła mu przeciwstawić się nawet Justice League. Udało im się go pokonać dopiero z pomocą Plastic Mana. Superbohater został później włączony przez Batmana do organizacji, bowiem obawiał się on kolejnej utraty kontroli nad samym sobą przez Manhuntera. Po wszystkim J’onn nie mógł sobie darować tego, że Scorch w wyniku potyczki z Fernusem zapadła w śpiączkę. Wynikało to bowiem z tego, że Marsjanin się w niej zakochał. J’onna uznano za zmarłego, kiedy doszło do wybuchu Watchtower. Szybko okazało się, że jeden z członków Justice League – Manitou Dawn otrzymał telepatyczny przekaz od Marsjanina, który zapewnił wszystkich, że ujawni się we właściwym czasie. Na razie chciał się skupić na obserwacji nowego złoczyńcy o pseudonimie Key, potężnego telepaty. J’onzz ukazał się w Infinite Crisis, ale był nieprzytomny i połączony z Wieżą Alexandra Luthora Jr. Uratowali go Wonder Girl, Superboy i Nightwing. Dołączył do superboahterów podczas pojedynku z Superboy-Prime w Metropolis. Przeniknął do rządu, aby ujawnić poczynania Checkmate. Misja skończyła się sukcesem, ale organizacja szybko odrodziła się w ramach struktur ONZ. Przełom w życiu Manhuntera nastąpił, gdy odkrył, że Ministerstwo Obrony przetrzymuje kilku Zielonych Marsjan, którzy rozbili się na Ziemi. Jeden z nich, Roh’kar, uwolnił się i skontaktował z J’onnem. Nowy przyjaciel został jednak zabity przez nasłanego zabójcę. Manhunterowi udało się odnaleźć pozostałych towarzyszy, zapewnił im schronienie i robił wszystko, aby nie odnalazły ich agencje rządowe. Kiedy Checkmate rozpoczęło projekt Salvation Run, J’onn przyjął postać Blockbustera, dał się pojmać i został zesłany na planetę-więzienie, aby mieć na wszystko oko i zdawać raporty Batmanowi. Catwoman odkryła jego prawdziwą tożsamość i odkryła ją przed innymi przestępcami, aby się ratować. Ci pojmali go, torturowali, a kiedy uciekli, pozostawili Manhuntera w klatce na pewną śmierć. Libra sprowadził go na Ziemię tylko dlatego, że chciał dokonać egzekucji Marsjanina na oczach Secret Society of Super-Villains. W ostatnim momencie życia J’onn zdołał wysłać telepatyczną wiadomość do swoich przyjaciół, którzy wypowiedzieli jego imię, a w nocy mieli sny ze scenami z życia Manhuntera. Został on pochowany na Marsie, w piramidzie, która została zabrana tam z Egiptu. Blackest Night oznaczało dla J’onna powrót do życia wraz z pozostałymi umarłymi. Został włączony do Korpusu Czarnych Latarni i zmierzył się z Halem Jordanem i Bartem Allenem. Do walki szybko dołączyły pozostałe osoby po obu stronach. Barry i Hal stworzyli tornado, które powstrzymał J’onn. Po zakończeniu Blackest Night, Marsjanin Manhunter został wskrzeszony na nowo przez Entity (istotę odpowiedzialną za białe światło) razem z innymi bohaterami i kilkoma złoczyńcami. Kiedy Superman zapytał go, czy rzeczywiście wrócił do żywych, J’onn odpowiedział: „Na to wygląda”. Po restarcie w DC Comics, J’onn stał się członkiem najpierw StormWatch a później rządowej Justice League of America na usługach, przygotowanej jako zabezpieczenie przed normalną Justice League. Moce i Umiejętności Zmiennokształtność, telepatia, supersiła, możliwość stania się niematerialnym. Galeria .]] Kategoria:Liga Sprawiedliwości Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Kosmici